a perfect first kiss
by zoeythara
Summary: Belarus X Fem.Reader. one-shot this was for a contest on deviantart. your contry belongs to russia, and you just can't stand the thought of a certain blond hating you. one thing leads to another and you run after her under a starry sky. ; ; bad summary


"Ahh" you sighed, looking down at your folded hands in your lap.

'Why does she have to hate me so much?' you thought sadly, recalling all of the times Belarus had chased you around with a knife, threatened you, and said cruel things to you, all because you were around Russia sometimes.

It's not like you could help it. After all you worked for Russia, he owned your country. If he wanted you around him, you had no choice. You thought of Russia as a friend sure, but never once in the way Belarus believes you do.

You sighed once again, running your fingers through your hair.

*knock knock*

You looked over at the door to your room.

"Hang on." You said calmly, standing up. You opened the door to Lithuania.

"(Name), Russia wants to see you." You nodded, and he left.

You made your way down the halls of the huge house, and into the living room, the door was open. Russia was standing next to the fire. You cleared your throat to get his attention. He turned to face you a bright smile on his face.

"Oh (name), your finally here, come, come. Take a seat but the fire." You sat down on the couch closest to you. Russia took a seat next to you, rather close too.

You looked over to him with questioning eyes, he stared back into yours almost… longingly.

"You've lived with me for quite a while now, Da." Russia brought his hand down on top of yours.

"Y-yes." You stuttered, surprised by his actions.

"You like it here right. You like me." You nodded your head slowly. He smirked and brought his head closer to you. You could feel his warm breath on your ear as he said,

"Become one with me, Da." He crashed his lips onto yours before you could react. You brought your hands up and pushed on his chest, trying to push him away, but he was too strong for you.

Then you heard the door swung open. Russia pulled away from you, and you both looked back at the door behind you. There stood Belarus, mouth agape. She had been holding a book, probably coming in here to read with her brother, it fell to the ground, making a thump. It was the only sound that echoed through the room for another minute.

"(n….n….NAME)!" she shouted her face turning red.

"How could you do this to me?!" she quickly turned and ran out of the room.

"Belarus, wait!" you called, getting up and running after her.

You were so tired of this. You kept giving her reasons to hate you, and you couldn't stand the thought of her hating you. You wanted to find her and explain that you weren't trying to get in the way of her and her brother.

You ran to the main entrance of the house, and found that the door was slightly open. You sighed, realizing that she probably ran outside. You grabbed your coat from the closet near the door, and noticed that Belarus's was there too.

"She'll freeze to death." You mumbled, taking the coat with you, and walking outside.

The snow crunched beneath your boots as you circled around the house looking for her. Coming around to the outside of the east wing, you saw her there sitting in the snow, her knees pulled up to her chest. He sobs echoed through the silence of the night.

You quietly walked over to her and wrapped her coat around her shoulders. She gasped and quickly turned, looking up at you.

Her eyes were reddened from the tears that had been falling from her eyes.

"W-What do you want?" she said, trying to hide the sobs in her voice.

You smiled.

"You'll catch a cold out here without a coat." You said sitting down next to her in the snow.

She turned away from you.

"T-thank you." She said it so quietly that you almost didn't hear her. You looked over at her with a serious expression.

"Belarus, I never meant to come in between you and your brother. Really, I'm honestly not trying to take him away from you.

"Idiot."

"What?" she jerked her head around to face you, and yelled,

"I'm not upset about that! I've never cared that you are friends with brother, I just don't want you to be with anyone but me!"

"W-wha-?" you stuttered, confused, but you were cut off.

"I don't want to see you with anyone else because I love you!" she sat there, reddened eyes staring into your now wide shocked ones.

All this time she was chasing you away from Russia because she loved you. And you spent all this time trying to make her not hate you because you loved her.

You felt tears come to your eyes, and your throat tightened as you choked out the words.

"I-I love you too." You weren't sure who made the first move, but your lips meant hers. The kiss was passionate and deep. Salty tears ran down both of your cheeks.

You pulled away from each other slowly, and you rested your forehead on hers. You felt a smile tugging at the sides of your face. Soon a chuckle escapes your lips. You heard Belarus laugh lightly too.

You soon erupted in full blown laughter, and you fell back into the snow with Belarus, you smiled at each other. As cold as the snow would normally be, neither of you felt a thing. Now laying next one another you glanced back up at the normally dark and cloudy sky. However tonight it was perfectly clear. Millions of beautiful stars sparkled against the black night sky.

You stared in awe, you hadn't see anything like this in a long time. You were glad you could share this moment with Belarus. You looked over at her, she was staring up at the sky. You noticed that her eyes looked just as beautiful as the sky.

You felt her hand grip yours, you smiled and looked back up at the sky. Tonight truly was the perfect night for a first kiss.


End file.
